Making a Mark
by SamaStar
Summary: Sam finally gets his big chance to make his mark in a small town. Wee!chester story. Sam hurt. Rated for some strong language in parts.


Okay so this is something i wrote cause i was bored.

Wee!Chester fic, and ther is some language in it.

Please excuse the tense, i think i switches back and forth but i really don't want to have to rewrite it over. Also, my soocer termenology may not be one hundred percent accurate.I kinda bent the rules so that i could get the story i wanted :)

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Making a Mark

Sam stood in the middle of a large field, sweat pouring down his face, knee caked with dirt and grass stains, a bead of blood dripping from a small cut just above his right temple. The air chilled and energized by the crowd. It seemed as though the entire high school populous turned out for the Championship game, stress levels on this rise, only to get higher. Everyone was counting on Sam to score the winning goal, the new kid turned out to be the strongest soccer player Saint Jean High School had ever seen, taking the senior team to the championship.

With only minutes left in the second overtime of the game, the score 2 to 2, the other team calls a time out. Sam, taking this chance he glanced into the stands. Nope, neither his brother nor his father found the time to come and see this important match. _So much for the 'I promise I'll be there little brother' _ Sam thought.

The whistle sounds and Sam veins begin to pump with adrenaline. This was his chance to make something of himself before he was forced to move yet again. Looking around to his teammates, he can see the hope in their eyes, winning this championship meant everything to them. The small town of Saint Jean only had 5000 people, never having come close to any sort of award before; this was their chance to become something. Especially if they were to defeat the opposing team, who was the reigning champions for the last 30 years.

The ball is thrown in from the sidelines, Sam catches it on his chest and it land directly in front of his feet. Sam expertly dribbles the ball down the field, his teammates flanking out around him to assist him at anytime. Dodging the opposing team Sam's goal comes closer and closer.

Entering the 18-yard box, Sam knows that as soon as he can get an open shot he will take it. The goalie of the opposition was the weakest player, depending greatly on the defense and midfield players to stop the ball before it got to him.

Passing the defense men, Sam lined up to take a shot aiming at the top right hand corner, a shot he could easily make with his eyes closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sped down the deserted main road towards the stadium lights that lit up the championship game in which his brother was currently playing._ Please, please let me at least see a moment of the game so that I can tell him I was there, and not disappoint him. Dammit dad, you could have easily handled this salt and burn without me… _

Dean pulled into the parking lot and park in the first parking spot that he could find. Scrambling out of the impala, he raced to the stadium gates, hoping that he wasn't too late.

Dean entered the stadium to hear the cheers of the watching fans, getting as close as he could Dean saw his baby brother getting ready to shoot, pride swelling, Dean puffed out his chest and screamed. "COME ON SAMMY! YOU CAN DO IT!!"

His chest deflates after he watches Sam crumble to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam's foot solidly came in contact with the soccer ball when he was hit, the ball straying off its mark when Sam crumbled to the ground. He could hear the simultaneous growl coming from the local fans, as they watched their only chance of winning being tackled by mammoth sized boy on the opposing team. The whistle signals, the game coming to a close before the referee notices that Sam is down.

Sam lies there a moment before noticing that the referee is standing next to him, asking him if he is all right. Sam nods, thinking that he is. His nearest team extending a hand to him to assist him in getting up is when Sam feels the intense pain of his left knee.

"Ahh." Sam screams, hand instantly going to his leg, curling it up to his body as he falls back to the ground.

"Sam, buddy…" his teammate stutter, "crap, your knee. The did you in something good."

Sam's body is trembling in pain, he knows that he's either cracked or broken something, having felt this kind of pain numerous times in his life. He feels the ground moving as his coaches' surround him. He looks up to see their faces when he comes face to face with Dean.

"Dean, man, what are you doing here?"

"Dude, I told you I'd be here and I'm here, that was some hit you took. I should take the fucker out. That kind of hit should be illegal or something." Dean looks down and takes in the appearance of his little brother. Dirty, covered in sweat and a line of blood, Sam looks more like he took on one of their normal baddies than played a soccer game.

"Sam, are you alright?" His coach asked pushing Dean away, ignoring the indignant 'HEY' that fell from Dean's lips. "What hurts? Your knee?"

"No, I'm just laying on the floor grasping my knee in pain cause I feel like it!" he hisses. A small smile tweaks the corner of his lips at the laugh Dean les escape.

Another shadow joins those who are surrounding him. "Um, coach, I'm sorry but 14 has got a penalty shot to take. If he can't due to injury, we'll go into sudden death."

"Why can't another teammate take his shot?" the coach demands, standing up to look at the referee face to face.

"Because it's his shot. I can't bend the rules for you just because he gets injured by mistake."

"Mistake! What are you blind? That guy totally creamed my brother, intentionally trying to hurt him." Dean interjected.

"Sir, get off the field before I red card you out of this stadium. Understand." The referee warned.

Dean quieted and left field not wanting to leave his brother, the coach took up a stand instead "Are you telling me that you are so blind that you couldn't see the intentional manner the other team has been hitting Sam? He's are strongest player and the other teams no it."

"Coach, I don't write the rules, I follow the is all."

"You have got to be fucking KIDDING ME!" the coach screamed, spittle spraying the referees face.

That was the last straw for the ref, "Get off my field now."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"I said, get off my field now or your team will forfeit the win to RHHS." The coach turned and walked off the field.

The referee looked down to were Sam is sprawled on the ground, his teammates around him. "I am to assume that you guys will chose which five of you will take the shots. The rest of you can help him," pointing to Sam, "Off the field. You have five minutes."

"Wait."

"What?" looking at Sam, who propped himself up into a sitting position.

"If we go into sudden death, can they change their goalie?" San questioned.

"Yes." The referee replied.

_If they change their goalie, chances are they'll be better then the one now. _Sam thought, moving his injured leg slightly. _Even with this injury, I should be able to get one past him. All I have to do swing my body the right way to get my foot to connect with the ball._

"And?" the ref pushed.

"I'll take the shot." Sam stated, turning so that he could maneuver into a standing position. "If I take the shot, they can't change goalies right?"

"Yeah that's right. Are you sure your fit to take this shot?"

Sam nodded, now in a fully upright position he gingerly put pressure on his injured leg, leaning heavily on the other. He turned to his teammates. "Look if it's alright with you, I'll take the shot. I mean I know I can get one past him with my knee like this. He sucks that much, I know I can get one past him and not have to do this damn sudden death crap. Lets get this game done, won and over with. What t do you guys say?"

His teammates cheered.

"Alright, give me the ball."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean stood at the sidelines wondering what the hell his brother was doing, getting up after an injury meant that he was planning on continuing. _Sam, what are you up to bro?_

Dean watched Sam get up, confront his team and could hear their hollers of agreement. Sam then turned to the referee and took the ball from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time seemed to have slowed down for Sam, as he placed the ball at the penalty line. The silence of the stands was deafening. He looked up, lined his shot and took a large step back. Glancing at the goalie, he could sense the fear emanating from his body. He knew that the 30-year inning streak of his school was going to come to an end and it would be his fault.

Sam exhaled and took a powerful step towards the soccer ball at his feet. Coming in contact, the ball flies through the air and hit the target, the upper right had corner of the net.

The crowd roars.

Sam's teammate runs to him.

Dean sprints toward his baby brother, pride shining through.

Sam smiles, he' definitely made his mark on this town.

A fist comes in contact with his chin before Sam can even see it coming. Tumbling to the ground, Sam is face to face with the mammoth that had tackled him earlier.

"You little fuck," the mammoth grasping his collar his uniform. Am can see his teammates, schoolmates and Dean sprinting towards him, but realizes that they won't be here in time for the next blow. The mammoth's fist comes in contact with the side of his head, near the cut that had been inflicted earlier in the game. His vision blurs and before he realizes that someone is close, the hands at his shirt are removed, and the deep predatorial growl of his brother could be heard.

"You fucking touch my brother again you pun, I will personally see that you never play soccer or touch anyone for that matter, again." The near lethal whisper has the hair on Sam's neck standing up.

Giving the mammoth a punch to the stomach, Dean drops him and hovers over Sam. "You okay there, baby brother?"

Sam nods, looking around to the spectators, none whom witnessed the quick exchange of violence. "Dean, can you take me home now?"

Dean smiles, "Yeah Sammy, let go home." With the stealth attained from hunting, the two Winchester slipped under the radar of the celebrating people; grabbing his bags Sam let Dean guide him to the parking lot.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" dean asked, turning his head to his younger brother.

"No, I think it's just a sprain, some ice and sleep at the motel should be fine." Sam replied, slipping in the silence once again. Moments later they came up to the impala.

Sam turned to his older brother, "Um… Dean?"

"Yeah man?"

"Thanks. for ..ah.. you know. Coming, it meant a lot to me." Sam stuttered.

"I made you a promise bro. I don't break my promises if I can help it." Dean replied, a smile tugging at his lips. "Now we are getting to close to chick-flick territory dude, just get in the car." He smiled, opening the door and gently shoving Sam inside.

Shutting the passenger door, Dean strode over to the drivers side and got in. Putting the keys in the ignition, he began to laugh.

Sam gave him a 'are you going crazy' look before Dean was able to reply, "Damn, Sammy. I knew soccer was violent and entertaining, but I never knew it was this funny. Man, the look on the goalies face when you got and took that shot. Man, it was priceless."

Sam smiled.

The end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLease review if you have the time. FLAME.. whatever just click on the little button in the coner and tell me what you think


End file.
